Family Reunion
by YoungLeafMusic
Summary: Star decided to reunite with her whole family up in heaven and there was a whole family reunion along with it. everything was going fine until Her cousin who is Jesus Christ's (Star's Uncle) son Paul (Star 3rd oldest cousin) had to fight Satan in order to for him to become the next Almighty Christian God of the Universe and Light. Thus the story will continue
1. Family Reunion

Family Reunion

On a bright summer day, Star Butterfly who is the princess of Mewini decided to visit her other family in Heaven. So Star told her best friend Marco Diaz, he said why when you can go to the beach or we can just throw a party. Star Said, it's a big family reunion and it's starting after Paul gets back home from college. Marco said, Wait Paul's in college? Star said Yes Marco, Paul has been a graduate from high school since last year. You don't remember he was in the hospital and I had to sponge bathe him for 2 weeks. Marco was disgusted and said yeah don't give me the disgusting details, I know what happened

Then Star got a video call from Aniyah who is Paul's sister and another one of Stars cousin. Star said in excitement heeyyy Aniyah. Aniyah said hey Star how is my cute baby cousin? Star laughed and said Good. Is Paul out of college? Aniyah said in sadness were not gonna see him till 5:00 he has work until 5pm. Your uncle, our father said that we have to push back the reunion until later tonight and this reunion is very Important. It's Benjamin's first family reunion and this is the reunion where we crown Paul God and give him the throne. Star said that's tonight!? Aniyah said Yes Star! We have been discussing this at last weeks meeting. Star said in anxiousness OMG I got to get Paul out of work. Aniyah said Try to see if you can but you better hurry he gets out in 1 hour. Star said surprised what? What time is it? Aniyah said 4:30 pm. Oh Shit! Star yelled. Then she grabbed her dimensional scissors, went to Paul's Job, and looked for him

Then she saw him at his job's cafeteria and yelled Paul! And he turned a around quick and said Star what are you doing here? Star said trying to get you, it's the big family reunion tonight where your crowned to the throne. Paul Said in shock That's Tonight?! Star said Yes! Paul Said alright star no need to yell. Alright well I'm done with my shift. I get out at 3:00 and I'm just buying a coffee and I'm leaving work. Star said your going back home after that? Paul Said yeah I live at my earth mom's house.

Star said well you have to be back at the house before 5:00 ok? Paul Said alright Star I got you.

Star said ok good I'll see you later on tonight and gave Paul a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Then Paul left work and went home and got home around 5:00 then took a nap. After that Paul and Star were walking to the family reunion then all the family was there. The table was a huge oval with 72 chairs. Everyone was sitting in a chronological order.

Paul's side of the family were sitting on the far right downward then it was Stars whole family sitting on the far left onward, then it was another one of Paul and Stars cousins. Her name is Phoebe and she is the princess/queen of the fire kingdom of the world Ooo. Her side of the family is on the middle side onward. And the rest of the family which were Paul's Baby Moms, their kids, Paul, Star, Phoebes 9 other cousins., the Dracula's (Mavis is Paul, Star, and Phoebe oldest cousin and her mother is Paul, Star, and Phoebe's Mothers Sister and Count Dracula is Paul's fathers half brother) and Paul's friends Sat in the far end. Paul's Fathers who is Jesus Christ started the family reunion with the announcement of Paul's 1st kid's birthday is coming up. And everyone was in excitement. Then Paul asked when are we celebrating it? Then his Baby moms said the day he was born what else dumbass?

Then Star said Georgie stop calling him names. I don't want him getting mad again. Then Georgie said Star do you think I care? I've been with this family for 4 years and I'm already sick of always being weirded out all the time. Then Paul Said listen Georgie I don't care if you stay. You can go fuck other men while we have kids or whatever but this is an important family event. Then out of the blue a fiery tornado came up and was blowing around and Jesus said it's time. And Paul asked that's Satan? Then Jesus said yes. Then the Fiery tornado was on going until Satan appered from the depths of hell.

And screamed a massive roar.

To be continued…..


	2. Crowning

Family Reunion (Crowning)

Last Time on Star vs The Forces of Evil, Star went to a family reunion and as usual how her family is very weird, her 3rd oldest cousin was being crowned God of the universe and light and is Jesus' son and Jesus is Stars Uncle. But the main test of Paul becoming god is far to come. Unexpectedly, Satan comes out of nowhere and tests Paul on his powers, abilities, and strengths and this is the biggest test of all, killing Satan. And thus the story continues.

Satan screamed a massive roar and said Hello Nephew and my three little nieces, nice to see all of you. Then Star said what do you want this time ugly freak. Satan Laughed and said little Star, I'm not here for you I'm here for the retarded angel who is gonna claim the throne I once was going to claim. Then Paul Said well you ain't claiming shit ugly fuck. Your lying ass is never taking the family throne. Then Satan laughed twice as hard and Started to attack Paul. Paul Grabbed his sword and started to attack him. Then out of nowhere, Satan used a powerful flame blast to burn Paul to death. However, Paul blocked with his hands and transformed into hyper Angel (its Sonics and shadows hyper form but without the colors or the chaos emeralds) then Sonic and Shadow turned hyper as well and used Chaos Unification to unify into one form which Satan didn't know who it was so he asked Are you Sonic, Shadow or Paul

Then The form pointed at Satan and said Angel Shadic! Hyper Angel Shadic is Sonic and Shadows hyper fusion form but with Paul's sword and wings on their body. Then Angel Shadic attacked Satan and was very effective and put a lot of damage into his body then Shadic kept attacking him until he was very bloody and was about to pass out then Shadic Grabbed his sword and started to run then jump then stabs Satan and rips out his heart then he dies and disappears then everyone in the family was excited.

Then Shadic ununifed and Paul went to his father and his father said your ready. Then they went to God himself and kneeled down. Then god gave him the crown, he sat on the throne and everyone kneeled down to the new god who will rule the world for the next 37 million years.

Epilouge. Satan went back to hell, saw Paul as God and was very mad. Then he said I'll get you next time retard.

The end.


End file.
